


Loved You First

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: It’s open mic night and Buck has some things he needs to get off his chest
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my own entertainment but i hope y’all like it 
> 
> english is not my first language so excuse any mistakes

Every once a month the team likes to take a night out to just chill and decompress from work, usually it’s karaoke or open mic night, as it is today. Buck, for the first time ever, is not looking forward to it. He knows why, but when Maddie asks him he doesn’t tell her the truth, it’s not like he can just say “yeah i don’t wanna go because i can’t stand the sight of my best friend with his new girlfriend”, so he just says he’s not feeling it, but his sister makes him go anyway.

“Hey, where are Eddie and Ana, it’s not usual for him to arrive so late?” Chim asks directly at Buck at one point, which kind of pisses him off, he’s not Eddie’s bodyguard he doesn’t know his every move...

“Why the hell should i know? if you’re so worried, call him” and yeah he knows he’s coming off way too strong and being a dick for no reason, in his defense he did warn that he was not good company tonight.

Chim just holds his hands up in a surrender mocking matter and whispers “forget i asked”

Not even a minute later Eddie is walking in, holding Ana’s hand. And it just hurts, too much that Buck has to look away. He thinks he’s slick about it but he doesn’t know the understanding look Hen gives him.

—————————————————————

The worst thing about this is, Evan can’t even hate Ana, she’s so nice and she genually likes Chris, it kills him a bit more inside.

“I’m gonna get some drinks, anyone want anything?” he listens to what everyone wants and excuses himself, on the way to get drinks he does stops at the main desk and puts a request for the open mic, this might be his worst idea ever but something in his gut is telling him to do this... he just hopes he doesn’t ruin everything with Eddie after tonight...

“NEXT UP ON STAGE IS EVAN BUCKLEY”

“Buck? you signed up for open mic? you do know this isn’t karaoke? are you seriously going up there and sing eye of the tiger anyway?” his sister asks laughing and so does everyone else in the table.

“Sis I do know what an open mic is, just watch and enjoy, I’m a box of surprises” Buck answers winking at his friends.

He’s trying to sound confident but he’s so scared, first of all he has never shown any of his original songs to anyone, and second of all he knows how obvious this song is...

“Goodnight everyone, I hope everyone is having a great time.

My friends here thought I was gonna do my great great great cover of “eye of the tiger” but tonight I decided to surprise everyone with my own original song.

This one is called “I loved you first” I hope y’all enjoy it” He gives one last look to where his friends, his family is in, they’re all kind of shocked but giving supportive looks. Buck takes a deep breath and begins.

“ _Boy it should be me, driving to your house_

_knocking on you door, kissing you on the mouth_

_Holding on your hand, dancing in the dark_

_cuz I was the only one who loved you from the start”_

Mostly everyone is giving him now understanding looks, like they know exactly what he’s saying, Eddie looks extremely confused and he can’t quite describe what Ana is thinking

“ _But now when I see you with her, tears my world apart”_

He now looks away from them, he’s scared of what he’ll see in their faces, especially Eddie’s 

“ _Because I’ve been waiting, all this time to finally say it_

_But now i see your heart’s been taken and nothing could be worse_

_Baby I loved you first_

_Had my changes, could’ve been where she is standing_

_That’s what hurts the most, boy I came so close but now you’ll never know_

_Baby I loved you first”_

The first person he looks to is Ana, he completely understands her look now, she’s pissed at him. She has the right to, Buck thinks. He really didn’t think this through... Eddie is happy with Ana, if he felt anything similar to what Buck does then they wouldn’t even start dating right??

Well there’s no going back now... go big or go home... right?

“ _First touch, First kiss_

_first guy who made me feel like this_

_heartbreak_

_it’s killing me_

_I loved you first why can’t you see?”_

And suddenly feeling brave he sings the next part looking right into his best friends face

_“I’ve been waiting_

_all this time to finally say it_

_but now i’ve seen your hearts been taken_

_and nothing could be worse_

_Baby I loved you first”_

Before he knows it the song is over, everyone is cheering on him

Maddie has tears in her eyes, but she looks proud of him, so do Hen, Chim, Bobby and Athena, and that warms his heart, no matter what happens next he’s gonna be okay.

The closer he gets to their table the harder he feels eyes on him. His eyes, but he can’t look back yet, he’s too scared.

When he finally reaches it, it’s impossible to not notice someone is missing. It feels stupid to ask but he does anyway.

“Where is Ana?”

“She hum... she left” he nods, he still doesn’t look at him, but he does notice that he doesn’t sound that broken about it. “Can you please look at me?” and the way he asks it, so soft, so caring, Buck can’t hold back anymore, so he does. 

And Eddie? Eddie is looking at him with a look Buck thought was only reserved for Chris, with so much love it’s overwhelming, and for the first time ever Buck dares himself to hope.

“We should talk. But not here, please” Buck asks him without letting say anything first, they do need to have an important conversation and he doesn’t want that to happen in a bar in front of everyone.

“Chris is with abuela tonight, let’s go home” home. Suddenly Eddie grabs his hand and before he knows it they’re saying goodbye to everyone and Eddie is driving them to his place. Home.

“Wait how did Ana leave? didn’t you guys come together?”

“We drove separately. Our relationship really wasn’t that deep yet, I think mostly that was my fault, I’m only now realizing a lot of things” Eddie seems deep in thought and the rest of the drive is spent in silence. Somehow it’s not an uncomfortable one.

——————————————————————

“I want to apologize, I think that was out of line, and it might’ve cost you your relationship” Buck Begins by saying once they’re settled.

“Was it about me?” Eddie asks ignoring everything he just said. Does he really have to ask? Buck thought it was pretty obvious.

“Eddie... I- I mean, yeah it was, but we can forget all about it, again like I really shouldn’t have done it, I didn’t really think it through”

“I don’t want to forget about it”

“What?”

“I said I don’t want to forget about it” Eddie says louder this time and looking straight at Buck. “I never knew you felt this way... If i would’ve known-“

“If you would’ve known then what?”

“Then maybe everything could’ve been different. Buck I... I’ve... You’ve been such an important part of mine and Chris’ life for so long now, you’re everywhere in this house, you’re with us all the time-“

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother”

“What? No, that’s not what i’m saying at all! Let me finish please” Eddie waits until buck nods and continues “What I meant is that you’ve been part of our family for longer than we’ve even realized, you fit with us, so well, people look at us and they see a family, they see us with Chris and they think you’re his dad too and Buck I want that! I’ve wanted that for so goddamn long, I just never knew that you did so I forced myself to move on, and yes I did and do care about about her, but I’ve been in love with you for so long so if that song was for me... If you love me too, then we can make this happen” he says and holds buck’s hand 

Buck can’t help the big smile that crosses his face.

“I... I’ve never felt this way for a guy before... and then you showed up and you completely changed my world upside down, you and Christopher, you’re my world, when I’m with you guys is when I feel truly happy, I love you so much Eddie”

Eddie puts his hand thats not holding Buck’s on his neck and closes the gap between them. It’s a small kiss nothing too big. They still have a lot to figure out, but they have time.


End file.
